dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akai Tsuki: The Red Moon Chapter 3: The Boy with the Flaming Hair
Chapter 3: The Boy with the Flaming Hair ~Part 1~ Vegeta watched the car leave a dying Bulma on the road. He slowly walked towards her limp body that was struggling for life and he just watched her misery with an expressionless face. "Foolish human girl," he told her. "You must have been scared, aren't you? You're near to death and I suppose I couldn't just leave you dying in here since you freed me from that stinking place. So.. let's just say that I'm giving you a chance to live another life as a token of appreciation for obeying my commands and releasing me from those seals. "Plus, I couldn't bear to hear the monks suspect that you met an unfortunate accident because you mentioned my name. Gosh, why do they always have to blame all the bad luck and accidents to me?" and with that, he took off his right white love and sinked his teeth into his wrist. He dropped the blood flowing from the bite into the woman's mouth and watched her wounds closed itself, however, it doesn't mean she's fully healed. "Take it. My blood should make you feel no pain and close your wounds temporarily as it repair your internal damages. This should keep you alive until the day you are fully healed." Soon after he was finished, the wound in hius hand completely regenerated and he took Bulma into his back and carried her back to the forest grounds. He looked up into the huge yellow full moon in the sky and quickly resisted its temptation to him. He tried to fight off the urge to stare at it. He sighed. "This will be the last full moon of the month. I have to wait for another month to maintain my adult form again... Damn it all... I hated reverting back to that body of my childhood self, I couldn't use much of my power in that form. That Kakarot sure gave me a punishment. It's not my fault at all!" He heard his stomach growled as he sensed a nearby animal stalking at them nearby. He's hungry and he neede to hunt. Meanwile, Dende found out that Bulma's not in her room so he coordinated a search for her. ~The next morning... ~ Bulma woke up from her unconsciousness above a tree branch and screamed when she realized where she was and how high she was from the ground. "I see that you're finally awake," she heard someone said below her. She looked down and saw a small boy with dark brown spiky hair that stood like a flame and had three locks of bangs hanging down his wide forehead. His dark, sharp eyes focused on her with amusement and his perfect lips curved up in an amused smirk. He wore a blue tank top, blue spandex pants and pairs of white gloves and boots. "Wow, who is this kid. He's so cute..." Bulma thought to herself in amazement but immediately went nervous when she remember her situation. "How did I get up in here?" she asked the boy. "I put you in there" the boy responded in an 'as a matter of fact' tone. "There was a boar hunting around so I put you in there so that it won't reach to you." "He put me in here?" Bulma thought in disbelief and calculated on how high she was from the ground. It's seemed impossible for a child to go up here. "But he's just a kid..." Vegeta walked away from her without bothering to help her go down the tree. "Hey, wait!" Bulma shouted and she fell down into the ground face first. It was strange how it didn't hurt that much. It felt more like a sting to her. After she recovered from the fall and confusion, she went after the boy. "Hey kid!" she called at him. Vegeta stopped from his tracks and turned around to see her, his eyes were blazing with anger. "Don't call me kid because I'm not a kid." he told her coldly. Bulma blinked at first before she bursted out laughing. "What are you talking about? Of course, you are a kid!" she said. Vegeta just scowled in her direction. "By the way, how do you feel? I saved your life after you've been hit by a car yesterday. Do you remember?" he asked her. Bulma stopped laughing and tried to recall the memory but all she could remember was the bright yellow overhead lights and the loud sound of horns filling her ears. "I don't exactly remember." she admitted. "Of course," Vegeta agreed. "You were on the brink of death when I found you. I gave you my blood so that you would stay alive as you heal your injuries." "Huh?" Bulma mouthed. She could not understand what the boy was talking about. Vegeta sensed her doubt and just let her with it. "I needed to thank you for releasing the seals for me yesterday. But don't get the wrong idea because I didn't do that out of kindness." Vegeta continued. "Wait a sec. Are you sayong that you're the one I was talking over the phone?" "Yes." "What? Wait..." Bulma thought. But the voice was completely different. "Oh... Don't tell me... did you use a bow voice changer or something?" Vegeta cringed away from her, mumbling annoyingly. "I'm not Conan, okay?" was talking about Conan Edogawa of Meitantei Conan Series Bulma laughed... "Kids these days..." "I'm not a kid!" Vegeta yelled at her. Bulma smiled back. "You know, you do say such weird things... So tell me, What is your name?" she asked. "My name is Vegeta," the boyo told her. Huh? Vegeta, doesn't it sound like- "Were you named after vegetables?" Bulma asked again, which made Vegeta offended. "I'm not!" "So how old are you?" Vegeta stucked his chin up,"I'm five hundred and seventeen years old!" "I guess you're really five," Bulma mumbled. "But I'm telling the truth!" "Is this boy kidding me around?" Bulma thought, eyeing the boy's physical appearance. "he's cute but wierd and crazy." "So, do you live here in the mountains?" she asked. "No," the boy immediately responded. "I was trapped and sealed inside that stinking jar for five hundred years. I spent most of my life travelling with my mind around that temple so let's just day that I luved in there." Bulma just sighed and chose not to listen to the boy's childish tall stories any longer. "im goung back to the temple, you can walk with me if you want to," Bulma said. " I don't want to go back to that stinking temple ever again." Vegeta said, scowling. The blue haired woman pouted as she told him. "Fine, you can have it your way." and then she turned her heels to leave the crazy boy. Vegeta didn't bother to stop her nor tell her that the way towards the temple was the other way behind him. "Oh, stupid woman. She went exactly that way where that boar is." he muttered to himself before mhe let out an evil smirk as he watched her back already far away from where he stood. ~Part 2~ "Strange cute boy..." Bulma mumbled to herself. "I hope he could find his way back to the temple." and then she stopped in her tracks when she found a huge hungry boar just feet away from her. "GAAAH! A boar!" she screamed to herself. The hungry boar noticed her and was planning on making her as its delicious breakfast. She slowly turned around and quickly made a run fro her life with the boar aftering her with its animal instinct to hunt down its found food. "Oh, she came back." Vegeta said when he noticed her coming back, running. "Maybe she realized that she was going the wrong way." "Run, Vegeta! You have to run!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs so that the boy would hear her. The boy noticed the boar aftering her and laughed. "I see now why she came back..." "What are you doing, Vegeta! RUN!" she screamed again. Vegeta snorted to himself. "What? Me? The great Saiyan Prince, Vegeta-sama's going to run away from a thing like that? Don't make me laugh!" "Why isn't he moving? Is he stupid or what? Does he even know that boars eat children like him?" Bulma thought in panic. She quickly grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him away with her as the hungry boar after them, much to Vegeta's surprise. He was laughing all the way and just let her drag him even if he could just finish off the beast in a heartbeat, It has been a long time since someone cared about his safety. And she reminds him of someone for some reason. After what it seemed like eternity, they found a good hiding place and stayed there for a meantime while hiding from the boar. Bulma panted heavily, exhausted while the boy stayed relax beside her. "I-Is it gone now?" she mumbled as she tried to peek out of their hiding place. "Not yet," Vegeta responded. "It's still looking around the bush." "how did you know that?" Bulma asked. "Because I could sense it." Bulma let out an annoyed silent annoyed scream. She could not just believe what this kid was saying. She watched the boy's calm expression and wondered why he was so calm and he looked like he was thinking of something deep. Well, he was actually trying to sense if the boar has finally decided to leave them alone. "it has finally left." he said once he sensed that the boar left in disappointment. He let out an evil smirk as he considered how these pathetic things lived, crossing his arms acroos his chest. "R-really?" Bulma asked. The boy nodded once at her. "You may go back now. Don't worry. those fools won't suspect that you removed the seals from that cursed thimg." he told her. Bulma seemed to agree. "Sure, but don't you want to go back to the temple with me?" Vegeta rolled his eyes off her. "I told you I don't want to go back to that rotten place, didn't I?" "B-But-" "You don't have to worry about me. I don't need that. I could take care of myself." Bulma let a sigh and nodded to agree. "Fine, but be sure to go back home safely." and then she began to leave him. "Hey, wait a minute." Vegeta called her attention. She stopped from her tracks and turned to see him. "What is your name?" "I'm Bulma. Bulma Briefs." Vegeta blinked at her before he bursted out laughing. "So you're named after some kind of underwear, huh?" "I'M NOT!" she screamed back as her face flushed as red as a tomato. After Vegeta was able to keep himdelf from laughing at the woman's name. He quickly turned serious. "Alright then. If they asked you if you saw me, tell them you didn't. Just do it if you don't want to die. Okay?" he commanded and warned her in the same time. Bulma frowned. Why is this boy threatening her? She reluctantly nidded in agreement befor she made her way back to the temple. Thinking on how crazy that boy was. Category:Fan Fiction